Idiots: The Motion Picture
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: The Idiots head off to Animationburg for vacation, but the evil Planktonimor, the Brainus and Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard have teamed up to take over! Who will stop them? It's Strong Bad-approved! HIATUS
1. Opening Credits

**Idiots: The Motion Picture**

By: Bugsplee

Note: This is it! The movie version of my fanfic series, "Idiots Of The Round Table" had finally made to YOUR computer screens! So, sit back, relax and use your mouse to scroll down the story. I decidate the movie to "Luckygirl777" for her numberous reviews for my stories. Enjoy!

**Opening Credits**

The screen opens up into Sir Raven's fireplace home where Wallaby Beetles(Numbuh 4), Kuki Sanban(Numbuh 3), Mac, Bloo and Homestar Runner were listening Sir Raven's story.

Sir Raven:(to readers) Hello, there! I am Sir Raven. SIR RAVEN!! And I'm gonna read to you snot-nosed brats a tale that took place back to the medeval ages, the time of princesses, knights and dragons.

Kuki: OOOHH! Will there be a beautiful princess in the story?

Sir Raven: Yes.

Wallaby: Will there be giant robot fights in that story of ours?

Bloo: Yeah! That would be awesome!

Sir Raven: Are you hard of hearing? HARD OF HEARING?! I said, _MEDEVAL TIMES, _not the future, you dipstick!

Homestar: Dipstiwks? You have dipstiwks? Wow! You must be wich.

Sir Raven: Am not.

Homestar: Weally? Then, how do you pay for the dipstiwks?

Sir Raven: I don't have any! Now shut up and let read the story!! STORY!!

Kuki: OKAY! Mr. Cranky.

Sir Raven: Anyway, this tale begins long ago...

The camera zooms into the book(the opening scene to "Hookwinked!") as a theme song was playing.

_**Da da da da da da**_

_**In the age of time and the age of old**_

_**There was a time that was never told**_

The camera stops a leaf with the name:

_"Carlos Alazraqui"_

_**There were idiots were named the zeroes**_

_**But then they stood up and became the heroes**_

_"Kevin McDonald"_

_"Charlie Adler"_

_"Matt Hill"_

_"Richard Steven Horvitz"_

_**I'm not lying; this is not a fable**_

_**But they're the Idiots Of The Round Table!**_

Then, in big bold golden letters, came out the title:

**IDIOTS: THE MOTION PICTURE**

_**Yeah!**_

_**They're the Idiots of the Round Table!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_"Tom Kenny"_

_"Doug Lawerence"_

_"Crystal Scales"_

_"Maurice LaMarche"_

_"Rob Paulson"_

_"Jamie Watson"_

_**You don't need watch them with your TV cable**_

_**'Cause they're the Idiots of The Round Table!!**_

_**YEAH!**_

_"Created, Typed & Directed by Bugsplee"_

--

Note: Aw, yeah! The fun begins! Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	2. Vacation Time Is Here!

**Idiots: The Motion Picture**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Hello, folks! Welcome to first chapter of the "Idiots" film! Please review more!! I'm breaking my fingers for this!

**1: Vacation Time Is Here**

As the credits end, the camera zooms into a middle of a field of flowers which were giggling and dancing. Then, Waffleton came in, dancing along with the flowers.

Waffleton: Splee-th! I love to dance!

Then, the flowers started to sing a happy little song.

_**La la la la la**_

_**Springtime is here**_

_**There's no more time for fear**_

_**Fun in the sun**_

_**And all work is done**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Little hearts dance around the field**_

_**With dozens of lovely arrows from which they weld**_

_**Baddies are done and dead**_

_**Now peace will grow inside your head**_

_**La**_

_**La**_

_**LAAAAAAA!**_

The gray cat skipped towards the flowers who bowed down to him as if he was their king. Then, a couple of birds placed a crown made of flowers upon Waffleton's head.

Waffleton: Wow! For me?

Flower: You are now our flower king!

Waffleton: Really? You are great!

Suddently, the background changed from nice and sweet into dark and villainous as the flowers turned into evil-looking flowers with thorns.

Waffleton:(confused) Guys? What's wrong?

Flowers: We want you to do something for us.

Waffleton: What?

Flowers:(evil voices) DIE!

Waffleton: Dye my fur or die into my death?

Flowers: Death.

Waffleton: Oh. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

In a cartoonish and comical matter, the evil flowers chased him around and around the field with huge and deadly weapons. Then, Waffleton screeched to a halt. A girl with white long hair and wearing a white Powerpuff girl outfit stood in his way.

Waffleton: Whoa! Who are you?

The girl said nothing and continued to stare at him. Then, she blasts a huge crack in the ground, making Waffleton fall into the crack and towards his doom.

--

The cat awakes back in his room in the hut. The whole situation was just a dream.

Waffleton: Wow! What a crazy dream!

The cat peeks out the window to see that it was the crack of dawn.

Waffleton: Early again. Well, back to bed.

He falls back to sleep again.

_**An Hourth Later...**_

Waffleton awoke up again, screaming in terror and sweating hard.

Waffleton: Wow! What a crazy dream!(pauses) Wait. I had the same dream again! I wonder what it means.

The cat thought carefully and rubbed his chin. However, his thought had stopped when he smelled something. It had to be...

Waffleton: BREAKFAST!!

The feline leaps out of bed and slid down a pole into the kitchen. There, the other Idiots (Lazlon, Whiskerson, Edth, and Billth) were already eating.

Lazlon: Good morning, Waffleton!

Waffleton: Hey, guys. Guess what?

Billth: Tacos?

Edth: Gravy?

Whiskerson: Checkers?

Waffleton: No. I had the weirdest dream. I was in a meadow, dancing with flowers until they turn evil and tried to kill me!

Whiskerson: Really? The weirdest dream I ever had was when I was dating Brandie for some reason.

Everyone stared oddly at the rabbit. Embarrassed, he slid down into his chair.

Lazlon: Now, everyone has to eat up because it's a really _special _day!

Billth: Is it the day we talk the Wizards into shrinking us and planting us into my nose?

Lazlon: Nope.

Edth:(scared) Is it...bath day?

Lazlon: Nope.

Edth: Whew.

Whiskerson: Is it pepper day?

Everyone: NO!

(reference to IOTRT episode, " El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Senor Jhiskerson")

Lazlon: Nope.

Then, the orange monster pulls down a crudely-drawn map with the words, "VACATION SPOTS" written on the top.

Lazlon: It's VACATION TIME!

Edth: YaY!

Whiskerson: It's vacation time already?

Lazlon: Yep! We take at least 2 weeks from our wacky adventures and relax in somewhere FAR away!

Waffleton: Splee-th! I love vacation time!

Billth: I feel so happy that I feel like a song is coming on!

Then, the Idiots came onto a stage, wearing top hats while a big stagelight beamed onto them.

Lazlon: _**Vacation time is here**_

_**It's that time of year**_

_**Where we get off our butts and relax**_

_**And turn the fun up to the max**_

_**'Cause it's vacation time!**_

Billth: _**We'll cool off in the pools**_

_**It's the only time we'll be the the biggest of fools**_

Whiskerson: _**Vacation time**_

_**Is the day we don't to waste a dime**_

Waffleton: _**Before we go, we gotta pack our stuff**_

_**'Cause today is when fun isn't that enough!!**_

Edth: _**We have some fun**_

_**And lay in the sun **_

_**Vacation time is here**_

_**We think it's going to be so queer!**_

All: _**VA-CA-TI-ON-IS-HE-RE!!**_

After the song ended, the Idiots were back in the kitchen.

Lazlon: Okay, guys. Pack your stuff! It's vacation time!

_End Of Chapter One.._

--

Bugsplee: Well?

Strong Bad: Well, I gotta tell you, Bugman. The singing give me a headedge. However, I want to know who that "girl with white hair and white Powerpuff girl outfit" is. She sounds hot.

Bugsplee: Well, stay tuned!


	3. And They're Off!

**Idiots: The Motion Picture**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome to the second chapter. Be sure to stop at the snack bar and grab some popcorn and soda!

**2: And They're Off!**

Now we see the Idiots gathering their stuff into a orange cart with Peppers held up in the cart. Then, Brandie, Johnnie and Mandie noticed them and came to them.

( Peppers is Truffles' pet horse she got in "My Hateable Pony" on IOTRT)

Johnnie: What's up, guys?

The Idiots didn't answer and continued packing.

Brandie: Hello? We're talking to you!

They still didn't answer.

Mandie:(screams) IDIOTS!!

The Idiots jumped in surprise and land on their feet in front of the others.

Johnnie: What are you doing?

Lazlon: We're packing our things for vacation.

Mandie: Vacation? I think you need someone with _brains _to come with you.

Waffleton: Nah. We can take care of ourselves.

Brandie: So, where are you guys going?

Edth: We don't know!

Lazlon: We haven't decided where to go yet.

Mandie: You are already packed and you don't even know where you're going?

Whiskerson: We're not _completely _packed. We still gotta get my collection of toe jam. I never go anywhere without them.

Brandie: Gross!!

Lazlon: Anyway, we've gotta go into town and get some snacks for the road.(turns to Edth) Edth, why don't go with me?

Edth: Sure, Lazlon! Can we get some gravy, too?

Lazlon: Why not?

The two headed into town. Then, a annoying voice came into the story.

Voice: Mr. Cwow? Mr. Cwow?

--

The voice turned out to Homestar who was disrupting Sir Raven's story.

Homestar: Mr. Cwow?

Sir Raven: What is it? I'm trying to tell a story here!

Homestar just stood there, not answering.

Sir Raven: Hello?!

Bloo: Maybe he's broken.

Wallaby: Maybe he what he needs is a good pounding 'cause I wanna hear the rest of this story.

The idiot runner continued staring the sky.

Sir Raven: Anyways...

--

Later on, Lazlon and Edth came back from the town square with brown bags of snacks.

Lazlon: We're back!

Edth: And hungry!

Whiskerson: We can't eat now, Edth!(turns to Lazlon) Can we?

Lazlon: Guys, we can't eat now! We won't be able to go on vacation.

The other Idiots moaned sadly as they slinked into the cart. The orange monkey leaps into the cart.

Billth: I call shotgun!

Waffleton: Drat-th!

Brandie: See ya guys.

Mandie: Have fun...(under breathe)...and don't come back.

Johnnie: Later, dudes.

(I know that line was clearly crude and tacky, but I thought of nothing else.)

Peppers, using all of her might, dragged the cart off.

Lazlon: See you in 2 weeks or less!

The cart drove towards a big ol' hill where Peppers dragged up the cart to the top of it.

Edth: Gravy!

Then, suddently, the cart rolled backwards and accidently rolled over Brandie, Mandie, and Johnnie.

Lazlon: Oops. Make it 3 weeks.

The monkey quickly whipped Peppers and drove off into the sunset.

Billth: My eyes! The sun!!

Johnnie:(in pain) Ow.

**End of Chapter 2...**

--

Bugsplee: How about this chapter?

Strong Bad: It wasn't all that bad actually. It was too funny when the Idiots rolled over those guys. However, the short intermission with Crapface Runner was a waste of my good reading time!

Bugsplee: My bad.

Strong Bad: It's _STRONG _Bad!

Bugsplee: No. I meant that it was my bad.

Strong Bad: Sorry. I couldn't read your sucky typing.

Bugsplee:(groans) Stay tuned...


	4. A Plan In Villainy

**Idiots: The Motion Picture**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Sorry for the long intermission, folks. I've been busy playing "Sam & Max" for the last few months. BTW, LuckyGirl777, Strong Bad is not my OC. He's a character of Homestar Runner. Enjoy!

**3: A Plan In Villainy**

As the Idiots rode off into the sunset, a small red cockroach wearing a purple cape watched them from behind a rock. He smiled evilly and walked away just before Johnnie squished him.

Johnnie: Eew! What the heck did I step in?

After getting off Johnnie's shoe, the cockroach crawls into a nearby sewer pipe and travels down in until he stops at a spooky-looking mini castle above the sewer water. Inside, the cockroach met up with the evil villains of Toonshire: The Brainus, Pinkyus and Planktonimor.

Planktonimor: Any updates upon those idiotic morons?

Carl: They've already left the village.

Planktonimor: Excellent! The plan is coming in place.

Pinkyus: Narf-th! What was the plan?

Brainus: Pinkyus, if you had a even a molecule of brain, you would remember the plan.

Pinkyus: Oh, yeah! We're suppose to give them fruits and veggies! Oh, I hate veggies!

Brainus: No.

Pinkyus: Giving them soothing backrubs?

Brainus: No.

Pinkyus: A free ticket to Wonderland?

Then, the big-headed mouse whacks Pinkyus with a large stick.

Planktonimor: Silence! The plan is simple: we'll follow the idiots and lead them to Animationburg! There, we'll attack them there!(laughs)

Carl: How?

Planktonimor: I really haven't thought it through.

Brainus: You're suppose to lead us!

Planktonimor: We'll...have to make it up as we go!

Carl: Works for me.

Brainus: Fine.

Pinkyus: Yeah! Narf-th! I'm so excited, Brainus, that I feel a song coming on.

Planktonimor: For some reason, so do I.

The screen changes from the villains' lair into the stage from the first chapter.

Planktonimor: _**For years, we've squished by everyone's feets**_

_**And now, you'll hear from our fresh beats**_

_**We may be tiny and maybe small**_

_**But if we work together, WE'LL RULE THEM ALL!**_

Brainus: _**In this stupid, simple town**_

_**Everyone doesn't bear a frown**_

_**'Cause no one never goes to school**_

_**We have to deal moronic fools**_

Carl: _**We may be tiny and maybe small**_

_**But if we work together, WE'LL CONQUER THEM ALL!**_

Pinkyus: _**With giant guns of melted cheese**_

_**The town with be oh-so pleased**_

_**And huge volcanos will be so cold**_

_**People will never grow old**_

Planktonimor: _**Everyday we're forced to crawl**_

_**We get involved with the heroes' brawl**_

_**We may be tiny and maybe small**_

_**But if we work together, WE'LL...**_

Carl: _**Crush them all!**_

Pinkyus: _**Make a trip at the mall!**_

Brainus: _**Conquer them all!**_

All: _**WE'RE RULE THEM ALL!!**_

After the song ended, the scene changed back into the lair.

Carl: Wait a minute. How are we able to catch up with the Idiots if they're already leaving?

Planktonimor: I thought you never asked.

The green fiend blasted the cockroach with a red beam, making Carl grow huge insect wings.

Carl: Cool-th! I feel more carefree! Now let's get those morons!

Pinkyus: Yeah! Narf-th! Fly trip!

The villains grabbed onto Carl's cape and flew out of the sewer and followed the path behind the Idiots.

**End Of Chapter 3...**

Whoa, man! The villains are going to, like, follow our heroes! Dude, you'll have to stay tuned, man!

-Bugsplee


	5. Idiotz N Da Woodz

**Idiots: The Motion Picture!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Well, kids, I'm back from my month-long vacation(not really) and back in the fanfic business. As a treat, here's the next chapter of the "Idiots" movie.

--

**4: Idiotz N Da Woodz**

Our moronic heroes continued their journey for Animationburg as they headed inside of the "Evil 'N' Creepy" Woods. Peppers bravely moved through the dark and foggy forest floor.

Waffleton:(shaking in fear) It's too dark!

Lazlon: Waffleton, are you scared?

The scared feline nodded.

Billth: Ha-ha! Scaredy-cat!(laughs)

Lazlon: Come on now! Quit bugging Waffleton! Sure, he's totally afraid of the dark and eerie forest which may be full of creatures that might kill us but this is still a vacation.

Edth: Scaredy-baby!(laughs)

As the cart moved on, it passed a couple of flower bushes. Waffleton's eyes shrink in total fear since the flowers suddently remained him of the dream he had earlier. The cat then went behind Whiskerson to hide from the flowers.

Lazlon: What's wrong now, Waffleton?

Waffleton: EVIL! FLOWERS OF EVIL! PETALS OF DOOM!

Billth: Ha-ha! Now he's scared of some stupid flowers!(laughs) What a wimp!

Waffleton: Are not!

Billth: Are too!

Waffleton: Are not!

Billth: Too!

Waffleton: Not!

Billth: Too!

Lazlon: ENOUGH! Waffleton is not afraid of those flowers and I'm going to prove it!

The orange monkey grabbed a handful of flowers and showed them in front of Waffleton's face.

Waffleton:(shaking in fear) F-F-F-F-F-F-Flowers are evil!(knock flowers out of Lazlon's hands)

Lazlon: Wow. I guess Billth was right.

Waffleton: He's not! Watch!

The gray feline grabbed a bunch of flowers and stuffed them into his mouth and ate them.

Billth: Cool! Flower eating!

The big-nosed idiot jumped out of the cart and started eating the flowers.

Lazlon: Billth! We're on a vacation! There's no time to eat flowers right not.

Edth: I'm the mightiest of them all.(lifts Billth back into cart)

--

Eventually, the spooky scenery grew boring and the Idiots fell asleep along the way. Waffleton tossed and turned as he was having another dream episode.

--

Previously from his last dream, Waffleton was falling down a large crack in the ground which was summoned by a white Powerpuff girl. The cat screamed as he fell.

_**Two Minutes Later...**_

Waffleton still screamed as he continued to fall.

_**Four Minutes Later...**_

Still falling, the cat starts to get bored of the falling.

_**Six-to-Seven Minutes Later...**_

Waffleton was now sleeping as he fell. Soon, the cat finally fell face-first into a bottom of an underground cave.

Waffleton:(spits out dirt) Where am I?

The cave had several tunnels which were lit up with fire.

Waffleton:(echoes) HELLO! OLLY-OLLY OXEN FREE! CHICKEN TENDERS!

Suddently, a small rumbling was heard as Waffleton shook in fear again. White fuzzy bunny-like creatures came out from the tunnel, welding guns full of plungers. The Rabbids surrounded the cat and stared at him for a second. And then...

Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The bunnies shot their plunger-guns at Waffleton and everything went back.

**End Of Chapter Four...**

--

Well, stay tuned for more moronic mayhem!

-Bugsplee


End file.
